


in your eyes

by tembii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: deathshipping AU where ryou and mariku fall in love... tags to be updated, rated M for later chapters :)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Kudos: 3





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i rele love deathshipping lately so i wanted to make a cute romance fic for them. this is set up in an AU world. rated m for later chapters. this 1st chapter is short just to set up the scene and i will write more soon :) thanks for reading and seeing these two cuties fall in love!

mariku checked his watch again. he sighed and rested his chin on his hand. his date seemed less and less likely to show by the passing time. he eyed his third empty glass of water and knew he was stood up. why was online dating so hard? such a waste of time...waste of time scrolling thru apps, waste of time finding someone half decent, waste of time making small talk, waste of time planning a date...waste of time for no one to show up... mariku blew deflatedly at a piece of his blonde hair that fell between his eyes and wondered to himself why he even bothers anymore! might as well die alone, he thinks to himself. He was about to stand up and leave the cafe when before he could get to his feet, someone approached him hurriedly. 

"im so sorry to kept you waiting!!!! i can tell you've been here long.... im so sorry, please forgive me, aah!!" the young man anxiously played with the strap of his bag across his chest and rocked from side to side nervously. his fluffy white hair was astray as if he had run the whole way there. He bit his lip shyly and also offered a small smile as an apology. 

mariku thought to himself...."cute...."

the young mystery man pulled his chair out and sat down and continued, "you see ive never done this type of thing before..." he blushed and bit his lip again... mariku thought to himself it must be a habit of his.

"and, well, anyways, i was so nervous, i almost had half the mind not to come!" he laughed meekishly and poked his two front fingers together bashfully, going on, "but the thought of being so rude to leave a harmless gentleman who cared enough to meet me all alone without explanations... i couldn't bear to be so cruel!" he squeezed his eyes shut and then sighed heavily and seemed to relax a little, taking a few breaths before finishing, "and so if you understand, i hope that you won't be too perturbed by my lateness and we can have a good fresh start!!" he grinned at mariku so sweetly mariku felt himself warming up where he had just felt so cold and bitter about the prospect of meeting anyone today. he replied,

"oh- no, not at all!! its not an issue, really, don't even worry about it! and I wasn't even waiting long, I just, uh...was really thirsty.." they both laughed together, a shared sort of awkwardness only strangers in a first date can share.

mariku was a little shocked at himself for waving off the matter so effortlessly, like he wasn't just feeling aggrivated, but.... He truly couldn't find himself to be mad at the young man before him!! he was too sweet, being so worried ...and shy....and cute.....and also....NOT the person mariku was supposed to meet AT ALL!!! 

mariku was waiting for some dark haired guy with a different build than the white haired waifish creature before him.... but he didn't want to NOT be the man this fellow was looking for!! he was selfish... he can admit that to himself... he thought it would he harmless to see where this could go...after all he already got stood up once today he could handle being -almost- stood up twice, as long it was by this entrancing white haired brown eyed stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe so obvi the white haired stranger is ryou! he' was set up on a blind date and somehow assumed mariku was the man he was supposed to meet!! silly ryou... but this is destiny so now he's meeting mariku 😇💚 heheh i love them and can't wait to write more!! thanks for reading!


End file.
